The present invention relates to a press assembly and more specifically to an apparatus for controlling operation of a cushion assembly during operation of the press assembly.
During operation of a press assembly, it is desirable to control the manner in which a cushion assembly is operated. By controlling the operation of the cushion assembly, the rate of application of force to opposite sides of a workpiece can be controlled. In addition, shock loading of components of the press assembly can be minimized. Known methods of controlling the operation of a cushion assembly are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,003,807 and 5,065,606.